Hot Dog
Hot Dog is a fire dog who is one of the Skylanders in the Skylanders series, first appearing in Skylanders: Giants. Background Personality Hot Dog possesses a fierce loyalty to his friends, and true to his nature, he likes to bury things, especially imps. Biography Hot Dog was born in the belly of the Popcorn Volcano. While on a nearby mission, a team of Skylanders had come across the stray fire pup when the volcano erupted and Hot Dog came rocketing straight into their camp, accidentally setting Gill Grunt's tent on fire. Using his nose of danger, he helped the Skylanders complete their mission - even pouncing on a lava golem like a blazing comet when it threatened his new friends. After displaying such loyalty and bravery, Hot Dog was brought back to Eon's Citadel where he became a Skylander - and then he proceeded to bury Eon's staff. Abilities Hot Dog has the ability to lob fireballs and can turn himself into a comet to hurl himself at enemies. He can also summon a wall of fire. Hot Dog's attacks are ranged, but he has the unusual ability to use combos with his ranged primary attack. His short-ranged area-of-effect attack, Comet Slam, has a few upgrades, but the real upgrade highlights on this Skylander are Firebark and Wall of Fire. Firebark is a fantastic ranged attacks that can rapidly take down enemies from a good distance. Wall of Fire is a powerful ranged attack that burns any foe foolish enough to stand in Hot Dog's way. Trivia *Hot Dog's name is a pun on the food of the same name. **He is one of two Skylanders whose name is based on food, the second being Thumpling. *Hot Dog's catchphrase is a pun to the popular catchphrase 'See Spot Run' from Dick and Jane. **It is also a possible reference to the movie title, See Spot Run, which also features a dog protagonist. *He has an incredible sense of smell. His highly sensitive nostrils can sniff out trouble from miles away. *Hot Dog bears a slight resemblance to Eruptor, due to both being lava-based creatures. *Hot Dog has the Fire Elemental symbol on the dog tag of his collar. *He and Hot Head are the only Fire Skylanders (at the same time) who have the word Hot in their names. *Hot Dog, Eruptor, and Ignitor all have Burn ''in their catchphrases. *He is the only Skylander with a non-melee attack that enables combos. *One of his combo names (Comet Dash) is the same name of a move Spyro had in ''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night and Dawn of the Dragon. *He is the third Skylander to leave his tongue hanging out, much like Trigger Happy and Shroomboom. *Out of all current Skylanders with low defense, Hot Dog has the lowest amount of armor. **He does, however, have the highest critical hit of any regular Skylander. *Hot Dog's Burnin' Bees move is a possible reference to a quote from The Simpsons: "Or what? You'll release the dogs, or the bees? Or the dogs with bees in their mouth and when they bark, they shoot bees at you?" *Hot Dog, Warnado, Wrecking Ball, and Sonic Boom are the only four quadruped Skylanders who are not dragons. *When Hot Dog wears the Bone Head hat, it goes in his mouth and not on his head. *In the "Still Friends" commercial, Hot Dog's voice is identical to Tom Kenny's real voice. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Playable Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Canine Heroes Category:Dogs Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters